


【承花R】云端之上

by Ashes956



Category: Kakyoin Noriaki - Fandom, Kujo Jotaro - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes956/pseuds/Ashes956
Summary: 带我上云巅
Kudos: 12





	【承花R】云端之上

中度后烘焙的咖啡豆香气与焦糊感随着喉头翻动从舌根返向鼻腔，承太郎鼻尖呼出一团萦绕着迷人焦香的气体，随在美国深造多年但相较于咖啡豆他似乎是更偏爱茶叶，兴许是骨髓深处亚洲基因喧嚣作祟咖啡在他口腔停留的时间短于茶水太多，但他的目光并没有因为动作或喉头的酸涩而偏离手中的散文集，那些紧密排列的文字之间似乎有什么辛密等待着他去破解，那双深似海的绿眸上浓密纤长的睫毛在胸腔气体置换的瞬息间完成一次颤动。

蜂翼振翅般短暂的黑暗过后，修长的手指已将阅读完毕的散文翻至下一个篇章，不得不感叹造物主的偏爱，能将精准与细致入微完美糅合在这样一具如太阳神阿波罗般强壮高大且俊美的躯体之中，在被深色高领内衫包裹饱满雄壮的胸腔微微起伏下，陨落在他宽厚肩头的枯叶竟显得有些细小，随着起伏从雪色的风衣外套打着旋滑落至他的臂膀间，很快又随着初冬季节从北境吹来的略带凌冽的风远行。

深吸一口消逝的秋季与夹杂着落叶惋惜的空气，承太郎罕有的将目光移向那漫长得仿佛能通向另一维度的阶梯，在神宫前陈旧朱砂色的鸟居之下矗立着，背离光源模糊不清的容颜与莫名诡谲妖异的躯体轮廓落，经过光源反射映透在他眼眶的翠色中，胸膛缓缓回落之间那人缓缓踱步踏下阶梯。鼻腔中的气体反馈至颅内是陌生却湿润微甜气息。

一步一顿，硬质底面的皮鞋在古老的阶梯上踏出慵懒的鼓点，由远而近。两条笔挺修长的小腿如同夜行动物般的交叠落错摆动着，每个落点皆精准落在上一个足印中，优雅审美的步调中藏匿的是趋势本能毛骨悚然的颤栗，锻炼得当的大腿随着髋骨上下摩擦运动，携着比年龄相仿的少年更为挺翘丰满的臀部律动摇摆，白影摇曳间映衬着如猎豹般的腰肢精瘦柔韧的腰肢，莫名得令人生出渴望令其在应战中弓起腰身的紧绷状态，墨绿色学生制服的层层紧裹下还有那饱满健壮的胸膛，如初生峰峦的起伏将制服顶出一轮新月般绮丽的弧度，一条日光下将近半透明的围巾堪堪挂在他黑天鹅般肌肉流畅且修长的脖颈间，像极了某个神话里于五彩贝母中诞生的绮丽“珍珠”。

兴许是光源的作用，在那摇曳的步调迷幻的作用下，那头妖冶却不刺眼的红发烘托中，额前线条顺畅的刘海随着动作的颤动中，承太郎恍惚游离出现微茫迷乱的错觉，那张油画中被描摹刻画的俊美.圣洁脸庞竟美得摄魂夺魄，被枝叶搅得细碎的流光散落在他的眼角，宛如无上纯洁的圣母落泪，但那双本该如琉璃般剔透的暗紫色的眸子却匿藏着诡异的恶寒，承太郎胸腔中凝固淤积的墨色因兴奋而微微颤栗，他感受到承太郎的注视微微抬起头，唇角露出一抹几乎无法察觉的笑意，簌簌的微风送来一阵令人背脊僵硬的凛冽寒凉。

少年不远不近的落座在承太郎右侧莫约十米处的长椅上，两条修长健壮的腿交叠在一块，从制服口袋中掏出一本小巧轻薄的手账本开始记叙着承太郎所未知的内容，与少年本人气质不相符的是那本手账本封皮上意外的印着殷红的圆润果实，想必是分外喜爱这一事物。眼角余光不由从散文集迁移至那头撒哈拉沙漠日落时那般火红的短发上，他正垂着脑袋静默聆听从笔尖倾泻出悦耳的沙沙声，将画面中最终的节点连接上后他微微扬起手臂宛若处刑人手执刑具，此时流动的空气凝固与曼妙的特异点。

“画的不错。”高大男人骤然出现于身后令花京院不寒而栗。

“这里，稍微差一点。”男人健壮的小臂从肩头堪堪掠过在他刘海投下的剪影之中穿行，最后落于纸张所承载的人物上，拇指轻轻摩挲画面将铅粉晕染在面容与自己相仿的人物下唇阴影之中。

几乎是一瞬间，花京院周身的汗毛全然耸立，从他肩头抽离的手臂余下的严寒宛若带着冷调金属光泽的刀锋，刺透骨缝的寒意从他头颈间席卷而来。

“唔…谢 谢…”

本能侧过头去追寻声音的根源，却对上男人因笑意半眯起的绿眸，半掩着虹膜华彩的睫毛轻轻颤动后展露出完整的绿色宝石，与花京院所拥有的绿宝石一样散发着浸透血腥的甜腻，他闻见了身后男人身上冷调的木质冷香与海风略微咸涩的芬芳，闻见了藏匿在气味深处令人喉头发紧的情愫，笑意表面是被时间磨平锋芒的英俊脸庞，而深层之下却匿藏着对花京院惊人的探知欲，此刻花京院身上每一次毛孔都在叫嚣着：

逃。

花京院嘴角遭到诡异外力的牵动。

绝不。

数条斑斓毒蛇在石板地面上悄然滑行，随着少年的起身骤然加速袭向目标人物，花京院才刚刚抬起前脚踏出第一步却被一只温热的大手按住肩膀。“东西，别忘了。”

手账本的书脊从身后大腿处紧贴着制服向上匀速滑行，移至连接臀部的地方时花京院明显感觉到力道加重，书脊情色的从臀部划过后竟爬上了腰肢，身后明显传来被绒毛拂过的触感愈发的强烈，手账本被塞进制服右侧的口袋时花京院的耳朵尖已经染上了暖调的霞光。

无数触手编织成的毒蛇缠上承太郎的下肢后肆意生长，直至将他周身紧缚后吊离地面将近十公分，两根触腕拧成锋利的尖锥刺向承太郎柔软的腹腔。

咔—

花京院感到一阵剧烈的耳鸣，颅内如同塞进去大量吸饱高浓度酒精的棉花一般，瞬时间瞳孔涣散。同本体相仿高大英俊紫色替身顺着方才打击的动作，接住了少年因意识剥离而向前倾倒的躯体，反馈至颅内的触感令承太郎兴奋到不自然的颤动指尖。

果然与想象中的柔软与温热如出一辙。

屋子在暖气的作用下将温度平衡在一个舒适的节点，承太郎将少年安置在榻榻米上用温热半干的毛巾为他擦拭汗渍与灰尘，动作间他察觉到少年稚嫩的肩膀与眼皮在微微颤动，即使替身力量精准承太郎也庆幸着自己并未重手误伤，手中的毛巾浸湿后再次拧干细细抚平少年眉头的隆起顺着高挺的鼻梁滑向狭长的唇缝，少年面部肌肉微微抽搐引来男人低沉的哼笑。

承太郎侧身单手支低将额头无限贴近花京院相同的位置，鼻尖呼出的热气撒在撒在花京院脸颊上引得他背后冒出一阵温暖的薄汗，两个呼吸之后花京院终究是忍不住睁开了眼睛，瞬间坠入一片绵延至世界尽头深不可测的绿色汪洋中，那片极具视觉吸附力的海洋甚至令花京院忘却承太郎正与他鼻尖相抵，再反应过来时花京院慌乱得后缩却被身后坚硬的地板断了退路。

胸膛被紧贴时清晰感受到承太郎雄壮胸腔因呼吸起伏，花京院企图挣脱困境却不慎抵上两片柔软微凉的物体，面对送到嘴边猎物承太郎收起了掠食者戏弄食物的心态。迎上去前深入这个吻，就像是冲破禁锢般的汲取少年的全部，他的唇舌.他的唾液，挑逗少年识海中最原始的渴望。花京院迷乱间双手顽强得抵抗，竭力妄想与身上健壮的男人分开，感受到少年的反抗承太郎的攻势愈发的猛烈。

舌尖放肆的在花京院口中扫荡，描绘着他的口腔内壁与软腭，将他的舌尖拖入自己口腔内汲取甜美的唾液，宛若干涸的土地吮吸甘霖似的将少年的吮至微微充血发麻，花京院的唾液像带成瘾性的毒穿过大脑皮层为承太郎带来昭着的快意，亲吻持续至身下的少年体温升高.呼吸错乱后，男人才怜惜的放过怀中青涩迷乱的少年。

承太郎的手隔着衣物抚上了少年上下起伏的胸膛，带着几分粗暴的连揉带捏了几下少年尚未发育完全的却饱满异常的乳肉，仅仅解开制服与衬衫胸前的两颗纽扣，承太郎的大手似夹烟般的将少年稚嫩的乳头夹在食指与中指之间，恶趣味的用手指上的薄茧磨蹭伴随着轻轻的提拉，花京院无助的仰起头，刚刚晕染上血色的薄唇微启却极力抑制住喉头翻滚的呻吟。

“我绝对要——杀了你——”

一字一顿.声调模糊的从喉头挤出短促的语句，花京院强忍着胸前传来陌生而曼妙的快感召出法皇，却被对方替身强大的力量所禁锢，两手被反铐着举过头顶，法皇将下身拆解成线条状触腕向两人弹射而来，却在化解于承太郎拇指与食指的一个揉捏，乳头被男人玩弄得痒难耐，不知肉体的本能是渴求还是排斥，未被安抚另一边乳尖也随着承太郎手指动作焦渴的挺立，胸前两颗泛着殷红的乳头在空气中随着呼吸剧烈摇晃起伏。

如同被黑山羊蛊惑的堕落信徒般，理智开始缓慢的崩塌，承太郎低下头去品尝另一边尚未被爱抚却兴奋异常的果实，空气中氤氲着某种不知名浆红色果实成熟后弥漫的芬芳，刚刚品尝到敏感的乳尖时身下的少年震颤着几乎叫出声来，承太郎开始坏心的用手拢着花京院的乳肉开始吮吸，一股股酥痒的暖意持续在少年的下腹间沉积，舌尖围绕着乳头下的乳晕淫靡的打转，能让这个器官流出甜美的汁液的话承太郎愿意加倍努力耕犁，花京院在喘息的间隙中不慎流出一缕呻吟，被承太郎如数收入囊中。

注意到少年紧夹的修长双腿，承太郎将手伸向他腿间极力遮掩的凸起，指尖才触到那片火热源头花京院就剧烈的挣扎起来，刚刚还吐出糜烂香甜蜜糖的嘴现在却满是锋利刀片与诅咒。隔着裤子被触碰着下体的花京院左右摆动躯体来逃避承太郎的侵犯，可哪知却被承太郎将手精准的挤进了他的腿缝间，这一举动迫使花京院不断本能性得夹紧大腿，却将承太郎的手掌更加紧密的贴合在他的腿间，很快承太郎第二只手也入侵了那片私密的净土，宛若强行撬开未成熟的贝母掠夺珍珠般的，花京院的双腿被承太郎巨大的力道分开，四肢皆被掌控的耻辱感与无助感爬上少年的面庞，在汗水与热度间溶解成一片片轻薄的红晕。

！！

双腿间那片热源隔着裤子被男人肆意揉搓着，被酥痒占据大脑后传递向四肢末端的电流感令花京院不由的哼叫出声，布料下饱满的两颗小球被男人不断摩挲玩弄，手掌缓慢抚上隆起的茎身隔着两层衣物描摹形状，花京院晃动着纤腰微弓起身子，不断的从鼻腔与喉咙内里发出短促的气音，承太郎并拢两指向着敏感的顶端推进，花京院的内裤早已被汗水与黏滑温暖的液体浸润，才刚刚触碰到顶端少年腰侧的肌肉便开始轻微的痉挛，显然是未经世事的青涩与稚嫩，花京院的本能以及渴望与被抽丝剥茧般抽离的理智争斗，嘴里不断低喃着：“不…不…”

见少年面颊潮红意识紊乱，承太郎低沉的问了一句什么，隔着裤子开始模仿性交中套弄的动作，花京院在他手中像是触电般的发抖并不断向前挺弄着胯间，承太郎忽然停下了手中全部的动作将膝盖挤进他两腿中间并顶到大腿根部，一手捧着他迷乱的脸庞，掠夺花京院汲取氧气时开开合合的嘴唇，另一手再次抚上了他敏感的胸前，唇齿交错间花京院竟焦渴的舔舐承太郎送入他口中的舌尖，两腿夹紧了顶在根部的异物上下磨蹭，承太郎对指尖抚着那抹敏感稍微实施了些暴行，花京院挣脱了他的亲吻不断摆头着便浑身颤抖，下腹储藏快感的容器被过量填满后引爆，花京院大腿根部肌肉剧烈抽搐着，在与承太郎双腿磨厮间射了出来。

“非常可爱，我很喜欢。”回应他戏谑的只有花京院高潮后剧烈急促的呼吸声。

花京院尚再偏着头享受着高潮的余律时，承太郎依旧能感受到那他孤傲至极的孤独，生怕他缺乏安全感似的便将他纳入自己宽厚结实的臂膀中，将鼻尖埋进他柔软的发间摩挲细嗅芬芳。缓过神来的花京院咬着下唇依旧倔强的抬起手臂去够承太郎的肩膀，五指紧紧的扣入承太郎颈侧的肌肤里，将那个形状奇特的胎记撕扯得变形扭曲。

“死吧！承太郎！除掉你，我甘愿算死后烂在泥地里！！”

散发着奇异光芒的法皇虔诚得双手合十做完最后的祷告，他的指缝间汩汩溢出清泉，朝向两人所在的方向开始无差别扫射，花京院低叹一口气认命般的合上了眼睛。想象中的疼痛并未如约而至，取而代之的是无数晶体碎裂的爆破音，清脆悦耳的音调聚合成链式反应在耳畔回响，美妙极了。

承太郎低头在他头顶的发根轻柔落下一个吻，“别急着下地狱，我带你上云巅”

像是蛊惑的魔咒那般的话语，低沉浑厚的声调在花京院脑内不断重复着：带你上云巅。

-

绿宝石破碎的闪烁碎片在空间中宛若星尘散落般的簌簌落下，花京院再抬起眼皮时看到的就是如此曼妙的光景，不知何时承太郎已经解开了两人的裤子，花京院被汗水与精液濡湿的内裤暴露无遗，他连忙伸手去遮挡却被承太郎擒住双手，略带蛮横的将他的手按在自己挺立已久的火热物件上，另一手将花京院揽入怀中掠夺他唇齿的芬芳。

火热粗大的阴茎被承太郎半强迫的花京院握在手中，从外包裹着花京院略显纤细的手背上下套弄，又将他内裤剥下露出刚刚射精后湿漉漉的半勃阴茎贴在一块，才高潮过的性器敏感异常，还未触碰就自行起了反应，空气中浓郁的雄性气息瞬秒四处弥散，嗅见如此咸腥而厚重的气息的花京院几乎被逼疯，两人阴茎紧接着套弄没几下，少年的身子已经瘫软了大半，为防止软成一摊泥泞，花京院只得堪堪挂在承太郎脖子上。

松开了引导花京院套弄两人阴茎的手，隔着布料他揉丰满挺翘的臀肉，令花京院无比羞愧的是他竟能从承太郎对待及爱抚中获取快感，就连臀部被两手肆意揉搓也能令他无比兴奋，兴许是被过量汲取的荷尔蒙所影响，花京院脑袋里里仿佛蒙上了一层水汽，无法思考无法抵抗男人接下来的任何举动。

裤子被剥下丢弃在一旁，承太郎两手肆意揉搓着花京院丰满的臀肉，似突发奇想又似蓄谋已久的忽然掰开两边臀瓣，将隐藏在内里的幽谷暴露无遗，肉穴首次正面接触到微凉的空气耻辱的不断收缩，花京院惊叫着松开了手上的动作向前逃窜，却再次撞上了承太郎结实的胸膛，羞耻感与快感不断涌上心头，花京院不得不颤抖的搂着承太郎的脖子，在绝对的力量下压制反抗已经失去所有的意义，他意识在祈求这件事情赶紧结束，但身体反应却是渴求着新的开端，肉体与灵魂的纷争产生令他神志不清。

臀缝首次被异物如此细致的描绘花京院发出一阵阵不间断的震颤，承太郎带着薄茧的食指先是从连接腰线与臀部的地方缓缓向下滑行，探索到被掰开的臀肉间所隐藏圆润小巧的尾椎骨，承太郎忽然二指并拢恶意玩弄那脆弱隐蔽的骨头末端，陌生奇异的麻痒感从尾椎一节节爬上后颈，喘息与低声压制的呻吟不断从花京院喉头溢出，他剧烈呼吸时所置换的热气如同柔软的热浪源源不断的洒在承太郎颈肩，男人感受到怀中的少年动情的征兆，敦实的脖子上喉结翻动。

承太郎伸手探向花京院的鼠息部抹了一把粘腻的体液，轻咬了一口花京院的早已经泛红的耳廓。“家里暂时没有其他的，稍微忍耐一下。”说罢被粘液濡湿的食指轻轻在他从未被开发过的穴口打转，一种令花京院恐惧的空缺感从腹腔深处传来，他竟无比渴望着用什么将他胃里或是某个器脏中的空白部分填满。承太郎耐心得将他穴口的褶皱多次抚平，又将体液淫靡得在涂抹得到处都是，好几次爱抚间食指都堪堪刺入肉穴中，这一举动激得挂在承太郎脖子上的花京院哼叫连连。

“嗯…不…嗯…啊啊！！”

食指才探进去半个指节就被小穴紧紧吃住。 “放松点” 承太郎另一手在花京院饱满的臀肉上落下一个力道微弱的巴掌，臀肉随着手掌造成的冲击微微震颤，花京院随之呼吸一滞后居然乖乖放松肌肉。承太郎发现少量的压迫欺凌与疼痛能让怀中的少年更性奋，在温和缓慢的抽插中食指顺利的进入花京院火热的内里，在探索中承太郎无意碰到某处敏感点时令花京院用大腿不断得夹紧他的腰部，随即承太郎便坏心得开拓时在那处的周遭打转，却偏偏不去玩弄令花京院性奋的根源。

很快第二第根手指也没入花京院的体内，此时承太郎的阴茎已火热得挺立着几乎都要戳在自己小腹上。第三根手指就着温热黏滑的体液长驱直入并沿途不断探索，原本只是温柔开拓却因承太郎的迫切渴望而变得汹涌，寂静的空间淫靡黏滑的水声格外的清晰。小腹里堆积的那种毛绒绒的刺激感开始越发的清晰，花京院仰起头享受并抗拒着，这样的结果背离他的初衷。后穴的手指似乎感觉到他的分神，一个深入攻破了最后一道防线顶进了肠道被深处，敏感的内壁紧紧得吸附着承太郎的指尖。

“不啊啊啊…不.不…出去…唔啊啊啊。”

浓厚的咸腥的雄性气息扑面而来，体型高大的承太郎阴茎尺寸自然成正比，足有初生婴儿手臂般粗细的巨大阴茎在花京院臀缝间磨蹭，花京院惊恐的挪开身子不料却被背后出现的白金之星双手提起，承太郎挺立的阴茎又准又狠的插进毫无防备的肉穴。白金之星双手快速的上下运动，承太郎巨大的阴茎在短短的时间里在肉穴中进出好几个来回，每次都顶进了从未被深入过的地方。

承太郎低下头去吮吸肌肤上剥离的汗珠，花京院的肉穴被火热的物件插的啾啾作响，粘液顺着会阴与大腿根流下将地面濡湿一片，被顶弄到体内深入的某一处时花京院竟抖的和筛糠似的，白金之星固定着他的身体而令承太郎的阴茎顶着那个地方深入浅出，配合着亲吻与源源不断的抽送，花京院像是被高压触电一样不停的颤抖激烈的扭动腰肢。

在深入喉结的舌吻中花京院叫无法呼救只能不断的收紧喉头，阴茎准备喷薄而出的精液将承太郎的小腹搅得一塌糊涂，后穴里的阴茎依旧再失控的抽插着，花京院脑海中最后一丝的理智几乎断裂，他翻着白眼生理性的泪水从眼角滑落，额头上恐惧的根源不断驱使着他的动作，花京院在高潮中双手抚上了承太郎的脖颈。

“如你所愿，动手吧花京院，我愿意与你一同埋葬在云端之上。”呼吸粗重的男人卖力挺弄着腰身在少年耳边低声诉说着动人的情话。

“对不……起……啊啊啊啊啊…我不能…杀…放过我……”理智崩坏的少年被情欲支配着身心，他竭力抵抗着恐惧的驱使，不悲鸣断哀求着，松开了手。

“很棒，我的 乖孩子，现在就给你奖励。”

像是坠下绵绵细雨的汗水汇聚成清浅的涓流，轻快的顺着花京院背脊组建成的山谷流进隐蔽的沟壑，接着幽深上下耸动的是一根巨大怒涨.血管蓬发的巨大黑紫色阴茎，花京院失神得仰着头合不拢的唇瓣不断吐出曼妙呻吟，即便他现在只能发出几个无助的单音伴随着承太郎粗重的呼吸声，在这空旷的房间胸与色情因子融汇成一段美妙的乐章，随着承太郎高大强壮的身躯上下摆动。

炙热的顶端好几次狠狠地顶上了肉穴内深处敏感的地方，承太郎扶起他的身体调整好位置抱起，再次按下狠狠地顶上那个焦点，花京院的臀瓣被男人操弄的啪啪作响，原已是哭腔声调逐渐伴上了沙哑，肉穴随着节奏张息的越来越频繁，在阴茎一个大力却精准的撞击下再次达到了高潮，这次花京院是哭着射出来的。

高潮后的肉穴不断的收缩着，承太郎低哼一声终于在他体内缴了械，花京院绝望得如同一只被割开喉管的小兽，感到下身肠道里的强烈的被充盈后惊骇的饱胀感。生怕猎物逃离似的紧搂着花京院躯体，亲吻着他汗湿的额头.被眼泪模糊的眼眸.发红的鼻尖.柔软的唇瓣，最后舌尖勾卷着耳垂上的两颗艳色果实，空间中晶体碰撞叮叮，婆娑回响。

-

依旧是漫无边际冗长的孤独与黑暗，花京院从一片浓郁的黑幕中醒来，他甚至开始自嘲幸亏自己没有就此死去，头顶剧烈的疼痛又开始折磨着他脆弱的神经，他抬手去抚摸额头时却摸到一片粗糙质感的面料，随即一只手从黑暗中轻轻拿起了他搭在额头的指尖，细心熨暖再的放回被褥之中。

“才拿出来不久，还会有点感觉，忍耐一下，休息吧” 不带一丝蛊惑的低沉音调在床前响起，如此坚定又温厚，花京院好不容易才在昏暗中适应，模糊的看见一个高大的身影，但身体与精神双重的疲惫又迫使他眼皮粘连，他沙哑的嗓子模糊的挤出了一个单音后，便在一片温暖的安全感中沉沉睡去。

“好”

是许诺，次后，不论是地狱或是云巅，他愿再次前往。


End file.
